What You Wish For
by Bahamut-dragon
Summary: Chapter 5 now up. Mordrey still alive? All is revealed. Will the group see Xilas, or is this all in vain?
1. The Map

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Freya or Final Fantasy IX in any way or shape. I do however own Xilas Iliamet and Uncle Cornelius Crescent and everything about them, so ask me if you want to use any of them. Read this story if you will, or don't if you don't want to. This is a new story after my other good attempts, and I am hoping it lives up to the reputation of my previous stories. Please R& R (Read & Review)

Written by Bahamut-dragon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What You Wish For

After an invitation to join all of her friends in Alexandria, Freya decided to stay in the Alexandrian castle for the night, but she soon found that she could not sleep and found herself wandering the corridors of the great castle. The entire group had opted to stay in the castle for the night and go their own ways in the morning. Even Amaurant had decided he would stay the night. So lost in her thoughts was Freya that she did not see the person coming the other way as she rounded a corner and they collided, sending both people to the ground. She shook her head and looked up.

"Oh, Zidane," she said as she saw who it was, "sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's ok Freya," came the reply as Zidane stood up again, "I guess you have a lot on your mind."

"True my friend," she said. _Friend,_ she thought, _It's been a while since I called anyone that._

"I was actually just on my way to see you," Zidane said.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Have you ever heard of Xilas Iliamet?" Zidane said in a lower voice.

"The Burmecian mage?" Freya replied, looking puzzled, "Yes I have, but he's only supposed to be legend, an old folk tale.

"What if I were to tell you I had in my possession, a map leading to where he now resides?"

"Then I would be very suspicious of how you got such a map, and I would also be wondering why you hadn't gone there yourself straight away seeing as Xilas was famed for being so powerful that he could make wishes come true," Freya said with a slight frown.

"I trust the source where I got the map, and as for your second point, well," Zidane took a scroll from his inner pocket, "take a look for yourself."

Freya took the scroll, opened it, looked at it for a few moments and then looked up. "It's written in ancient Burmecian," she said.

"Supposedly written by Iliamet himself," Zidane said with a smile.

"I would have my doubts if I didn't know that there is only one person on this continent with the knowledge to read and write ancient Burmecian," Freya said.

"Who?" Zidane asked.

"My uncle," Freya said as she turned and began walking away. After a few feet she stopped and looked over her shoulder at a stunned Zidane. "Are you coming or not?" she said.

"You bet I am, but what about the others?" Zidane asked as he followed her.

"If the map is real, I do not wish Iliamet's location to be common knowledge."

"I understand, you and me it is then." The two nodded to each other and headed towards the main gate, making only one stop at Freya's room for her to collect her hat and spear.

"If Princess Garnet asks where I am, tell her I have gone away with Freya to sort a few things and I will be back in a few days," Zidane said to one of the Palace knights on their way out. The knight nodded and continued his patrol through the castle. The two of them made their way through the great city to the airport. Once there they quickly procured a small, fast ship for their journey.

Zidane stayed at the helm as Freya walked out on deck and looked at the map again. She then rolled it up and put it into a pocket on her uniform and looked out into the night sky.

_Xilas Iliamet, I know you are out there, _she thought, _and I will find you whether you want to be found or not._

The trip to Burmecia was uneventful and soon they found themselves standing on the ground of Burmecia airport as dawn was breaking. After a short walk through the city and exchanging pleasantries with early risers, they came upon a large and very old house. Freya wandered up to the door and knocked on it and after a minute and old Burmecian opened it.

"Freya, is that you?" the rat asked.

"Uncle, I have come to ask a favour of you," Freya said with a slight curtsy.

"Of course my dear, come in. Your friend is welcome too." The two entered the house and Freya's uncle closed the door. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I need help to translate something Uncle Cornelius," Freya replied, producing the scroll. Cornelius took it and lead them into a library/study area. He opened it out onto a table and peered at it for a while, reading to himself in a strange language.

"What does it say?" Zidane asked.

"Quiet Zidane, let him concentrate," Freya snapped at him.

"Quite alright my dear," Cornelius said, "it is easy. I will read it too you. Go north from the city of birth to the lonely forest. Into the forest you must go to where the Great Warrior stands ever vigilant. Stand and be judged before him, and only the worthy will be able to see my power."

"That's it?" asked Freya.

"Exactly it," Cornelius replied, writing the translation on a spare piece of paper and handing it to them.

"Thank you very much uncle," Freya said.

"Thank you sir," Said Zidane.

"Your both welcome to drop by any time," Cornelius said. They nodded and left the house, making their way back to the airport. 

Once aboard their ship Zidane looked at the translation.

"So where to?" he asked.

"The city of birth must be Burmecia, so I guess we go north from here until we get to a forest," Freya replied.

"All right!" Zidane said as he piloted the ship into the air, "Xilas Iliamet here we come."

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, look out for the next chapter coming soon from me. Please read and review or you can e-mail me at bahamut_dragon_guardian@yahoo.co.uk. Keep watching.


	2. Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Freya or Final Fantasy IX in any way or shape. I do however own Xilas Iliamet, Uncle Cornelius Crescent, the Air Pirates and everything about them, so ask me if you want to use any of them. Read this story if you will, or don't if you don't want to. This is chapter 2 of the series. Please R& R (Read & Review)

Written by Bahamut-dragon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What You Wish For

****

Chapter 2

As the airship glided through the air Freya ran over the translation from her Uncle Cornelius. The first lines made sense but when it got to the judging she became lost.

_Into the forest you must go to where the Great Warrior stands ever vigilant. Stand and be judged before him, and only the worthy will be able to see my power, _she said over to herself, _what can it mean?_

A loud crash and a shudder bought her to her senses as she span around to see a large airship coming alongside their smaller ship.

"I don't know where they came from," Zidane shouted from where he was at the helm, "it was like they came from nowhere." Freya ran towards the cabin/helm and caught her spear as Zidane threw it to her through the open door. Zidane himself appeared, holding his daggers and short sword ready, as grappling hooks flew from the opposing airship to theirs. Various men began zipping across the lines and began to fill up the deck. There were mostly men there, but the two could see a few Burmecians thrown in amongst them. They were all bandits by the looks of them, wearing rag-tag clothes and bits of armour, and they brandished various weapons of all makes and origins. The boarders did not move towards them at all and the two groups faced off at each other.

"What have we got here?" came a voice from behind the group. As they parted, a tall, bearded man strode forwards and spoke again, "drop your weapons."

"Like hell…" Zidane started.

"Do as he says Zidane, we are outnumbered at least ten to one, we couldn't survive," Freya said to him, dropping her spear to the ground. Zidane cursed under his breath and dropped his own weapons on the deck. Two men came forward and gathered up the weapons.

"My name is Mordrey Farlow," the tall man said.

"I've heard of you," Zidane said, "the Air Pirates."

"My reputation precedes me," said Farlow, "but the question is who are you?"

"The name's Zidane, and don't you forget it," said Zidane.

"And I am Freya Crescent, dragon knight of Burmecia," Freya said.

"And I have heard of you both," Farlow said with a smile, "you know, we'd get a huge ransom for you." Then men behind him all acknowledged that. "But this gets me wondering what famous people like you are doing out here in such a small ship?"

"Looking at the clouds," Zidane said with a cocky grin on his face.

"I see," the big pirate said, "search them," he said to his men. Four of the group came forward, three men and a Burmecian. Two men held the captive's hands behind their backs as the others searched them. The Burmecian looked at Freya with a grin on his face as he rolled up his sleeve, then he put his arm inside her coat, feeling about. He stopped suddenly.

"Sir, I think I got something," the rat said, pulling out the scroll. Zidane and Freya looked at each other. The rat opened the scroll, looked at it, then handed it to Mordrey. "It's written in Burmecian sir," the rat said again.

"What does it say?" Mordrey said, walking up to Freya.

"I don't know," she said, an air of aggression in her voice.

"Don't lie to me," he said, raising his fist up, as if to hit her.

"Wait sir," the Burmecian spoke up again,

"What is it?" Mordrey said.

"She's telling the truth, it's written in ancient Burmecian, I doubt anyone could read it," came the reply.

"I see," Mordrey sounded disappointed, "then I have no further need of this." He turned and flung the scroll over the ship's side where it fell from the sky. Zidane tried to surge forward, but was held back.

"Toss 'em in the prison and latch their ship to the side," said Mordrey, turning back to his ship. A cheer went up and Zidane and Freya were hoisted up and carried across to the other ship where they were chained up in separate cells below decks.

To Be Continued

Well, look out for the next chapter coming soon from me. Please read and review or you can e-mail me at bahamut_dragon_guardian@yahoo.co.uk. Keep watching


	3. Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Freya or Final Fantasy IX in any way or shape. I do however own Xilas Iliamet, Uncle Cornelius Crescent, the Air Pirates and everything about them, so ask me if you want to use any of them. Read this story if you will, or don't if you don't want to. This is chapter 3 of the series. Please R& R (Read & Review)

Written by Bahamut-dragon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What You Wish For

****

Chapter 3

Freya had been removed from her cell shortly after they had been put in them, and Zidane was worrying about what was happening to her. He was chained to the wall, but relatively loosely, and was able to move his arms around with a relative amount of ease. There was a guard posted at the end of the corridor the cells were in, but he was asleep most of the time. As well as thinking of Freya, Zidane was also trying to figure out a way of escaping.

Freya was actually in Mordrey's cabin, standing in front of his desk, a pair of handcuffs keeping her hands behind her back and a guard beside her. He was sitting on his large chair, arms folded, looking at her.

"Why did I not believe you when you said you did not know what that scroll said?" he said to her.

"I don't know, untrusting person?" Freya replied.

"You've got a lot of guts you know?"

"Some have said so." Mordrey pondered this and then motioned to the guard to leave, who did after a moment's pause.

"I'm guessing that map lead to a hidden treasure of some sorts," he said, smiling.

"What makes you say that?" Freya asked.

"Because no-one carries a map that is apparently of no use, written in a dead language, unless it is very important."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I've heard of an old mage that was Burmecian and was very powerful, but he went missing a long time ago."

"Really, can't say I have."

"Strange, seeing as all Burmecians are taught that story when they are young." Freya stayed silent. "I am guessing from your silence that you have in fact heard of him."

"What if I have?" Freya said.

"Then you've been lying, and that makes me wonder what else you've been lying to about."

"Nothing."

"We'll see." Mordrey said as he then called the guard back into the room. "I also noted that we did not continue to search you after we found that map." He looked at the guard. "Strip her and go through her clothes." The guard's face lit up and he nodded swiftly. She tensed up as she felt her clothes being removed, until she stood there completely naked, while the guard went through her clothes. Mordrey had turned away from her, even though he was a pirate he still had some manners, however the guard stared at her body as he searched her clothes.

"Sir, I've got something," said the guard, holding up another rolled up piece of paper.

"Bring it here and put her clothes back on her," Mordrey said, his back still to her. The guard gave him the paper and as he read it the guard put her clothes back on her. "Take her back to her cell," Mordrey said as he spun around, a successful look on his face. Freya was marched back to her cell as Mordrey headed towards the bridge of the ship.

Down at the cells, Freya had been chained back to the wall.

"What happened?" Zidane asked. There was a silence for a moment.

"He has the translation," she said, hanging her head.

To Be Continued

Well, look out for the next chapter coming soon from me. Please read and review or you can e-mail me at bahamut_dragon_guardian@yahoo.co.uk. Keep watching


	4. Landing

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Freya, Zidane or Final Fantasy IX in any way or shape. I do however own Xilas Iliamet, Uncle Cornelius Crescent, the Air Pirates and everything about them, so ask me if you want to use any of them. Read this story if you will, or don't if you don't want to. This is chapter 4 of the series. Please R& R (Read & Review)

Written by Bahamut-dragon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What You Wish For

****

Chapter 4

"Perfect," said Mordrey as the ship slowly swung around to face north. He took another look at the translation in his hand and moved so he was right up against his cabin window. He looked below to the barren land beneath the ship and breathed a sigh of relief. "After all these years I'll finally be able to have my wish come true," his face cracking into a smile as he said this.

"I'm sorry Zidane, I messed up," Freya said through the bars that separated them.

"Forget about it Freya, there was no way I would have expected anyone to hold on to that translation in the same situation," Zidane replied with a little smile, "and anyway just remember what it said about only the worthy being able to see Xilas, those pirates will never see him."

"True I guess," Freya said, letting a smile creep gently over her face. _Why am I smiling?_ she thought _I messed up whether he admits it or not, and I doubt we'll live to see Xilas if we get there anyway._

Mordrey now stood on the bridge giving out orders to his crew when the shout came down.

"Sir, strange woodland dead ahead, middle of nowhere," came the voice from the lookout.

"Very good," Mordrey replied, stepping out on deck to see it for himself, "land the ship just outside the forest and get the two prisoners from down below."

"Yes sir," replied one of the crew and scurried off. The ship descended from the air and as it settled on the ground Zidane and Freya emerged from down below, two armed guards beside each one. At a signal from Mordrey, the landing plank was lowered and the crew pushed the two prisoners in front of them, all following their captain. The crew was all very nervous at the sight of this strange forest, all of them a little superstitious. What made it even stranger was that the sand was burning hot, yet as soon as they entered the forest it was as though there was no desert and there never had been it was so cool. There was grass at their feet and trees over their heads; not palm trees like you normally found in the desert, but proper coniferous trees like a true forest, and it disturbed everyone to some extent. It was not a very large woodland, and the group reached the centre of the forest with ease, but what they saw was astonishing. There was a large grass clearing and at one end was a large statue of a Burmecian warrior, holding a great lance. As the group entered the clearing there was a flash of light as the statue's eyes lit up with a eerie green light, and a booming voice rang out.

"Stand forward and be judged," it said. Mordrey signalled for the prisoners to be pushed first, and everyone else followed. "Only the meek and worthy may enter here, so may those with dark intentions in their souls be cast away," it said again. The spear dropped down until it was pointed at them, and with a roar flames leapt from the end, engulfing the entire group. Screams of pain were heard for a second, then silence. Freya and Zidane opened their eyes and found that they were still alive and that their restraints were gone. They looked around to see only ash where their captors had stood before, but then a noise startled them and they spun round. They saw what they never would have guessed. Mordrey.

To Be Continued

Well, look out for the next chapter coming soon from me. Please read and review or you can e-mail me at bahamut_dragon_guardian@yahoo.co.uk Keep watching this space.


	5. Mage Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Freya, Zidane or Final Fantasy IX in any way or shape. I do however own Xilas Iliamet, Uncle Cornelius Crescent, the Air Pirates and everything about them, so ask me if you want to use any of them. Read this story if you will, or don't if you don't want to. This is chapter 4 of the series. Please R& R (Read & Review)

Written by Bahamut-dragon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What You Wish For

****

Chapter 5

As Freya and Zidane stared into the eyes of Mordrey there was a blinding flash of light that caused the trio to cover their eyes. When they opened them again however they found that they were now standing in a dim cave, in front of a wooden door. Not sure what to do they stood their, motionless. Finally Freya decided to act, and she stepped up to the door and knocked on it. As she did, the door swung slowly open and she peered inside to see a well lit, furnished, cosy room.

"Freya," said Zidane, "what about Mordrey?"

"It's ok, he was spared for a reason," she replied, "he comes." Zidane reluctantly nodded and followed Freya as she entered the room. After a few moments Mordrey also followed them, closing the door behind him. No sooner had the door shut then a rat walked into the room from another door apposite the trio.

"Ah, Zidane Tribal, Freya Crescent, Mordrey Farlow, you've arrived. Good," the rat said, smiling at them.

"Xilas Iliamet?" Freya asked.

"Oh my no, I'm his assistant, Miko. Now, make yourselves at home, my master will be with you shortly," the rat replied. Then he turned about and walked back out of the door. Zidane shrugged, and sat on an armchair, placing his feet on a table, Mordrey also sat down on a couch. Freya however did not sit; she slowly walked around the room looking at the various items that adorned the mantelpieces and walls.

_Amazing,_ she said to herself as she walked, _this is unbelievable_. She stopped at a small bookshelf and looked at it before removing one book and opening it. What she saw made her gasp.

"Lovely isn't it?" came a voice from the doorway that Miko had left by. Everyone looked over to see a rat, not much older than them, who was wearing a whit shirt with grey trousers and a pair of spectacles adorned his face.

"This is the history of Burmecia from when the city was first built. These were thought lost ages ago," Freya said.

"Not lost, simply better looked after," replied the rat, "but I doubt you are here to discuss my book collection."

"No."

"I know why you are here, and who you are. My name is Xilas Iliamet," the rat said, bowing slightly, "and you have come to ask of my power." By this time everyone was standing, Freya had put the book back and now knelt in front of him. "Rise Miss Crescent, there is no need for such formalities here. It is nice to talk to a Dragon Knight once more, it has been a long time."

"May I ask why you left to begin with, the city has needed your power," Freya said, rising from the ground.

"The city was never ready for my power, the world was never ready. I knew that if I stayed my power would be used for evil. I will return only when everyone is ready for me, but that will not be for a long time yet."

"You said you were expecting us, and how do you know our names?" Zidane butted in.

"Ah, Mr. Tribal, the thief. Well, you should know that if I can grant people their dreams, I should be able to see the future," Xilas replied. "Mr. Farlow?"

"Yes," Mordrey replied.

"I know why you are here too, and it is a noble thing you wish, your heart is pure, though it has been touched by darkness since that fateful evening. Now follow me," Xilas said, "we should not dawdle, there are dreams to come true. Only one of you may come at a time, Mr. Farlow, you will be first." And with that Xilas left the room, Mordrey close behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, that's chapter 5 of the story. Next, the wishes, but not everything is at it seems. Watch this space for the next exciting chapter. Please Read and Review this story, or you can e-mail me with ideas or requests at bahamut_dragon_guardian@yahoo.co.uk


End file.
